degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2016
The Class of 2016 '''is a class of students that attended Degrassi Community School. The first of their class to appear in the series were introduced in the second half of Season 11. They graduated in Season 4 of Degrassi: Next Class. Despite the graduation airing in 2017, the class graduated during the term of the terrorist attack in Brussels, Belgium, which occurred in March 2016. Characters '''Main Characters: *Tristan Milligan *Maya Matlin *Zig Novak *Zoë Rivas (Valedictorian) *Miles Hollingsworth III *Winston Chu *Grace Cardinal *Tiny Bell *Jonah Haak (Repeated junior year) *Esme Song (Held back) *Goldi Nahir Former Characters: ' *Tori Santamaria (Left before graduation) *Damon Carter (Not seen graduating) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Zig-Tori Relationship *Miles-Zoë Relationship *Miles-Maya Relationship *Miles-Tristan Relationship *Zig-Maya Relationship *Winston-Zoë Relationship *Zig-Esme Relationship *Jonah-Grace Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these friendships at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Tristan-Tori Friendship *Tori-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Zig Friendship *Zig-Maya Friendship *Zig-Damon Friendship *Maya-Harry Friendship *Miles-Winston Friendship *Winston-Zoë Friendship *Miles-Tristan Friendship *Zig-Zoë Friendship *Winston-Tristan Friendship *Grace-Maya Friendship *Grace-Zig Friendship *Grace-Tiny Friendship *Zig-Tiny Friendship *Jonah-Maya Friendship *Jonah-Grace Friendship Conflicts The following characters formed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Tori-Maya Conflict *Tristan-Maya Conflict *Zig-Tori Conflict *Tristan-Zig Conflict *Maya-Zoë Conflict *Miles-Maya Conflict *Zig-Miles Conflict *Esme-Winston Conflict *Zoë-Esme Conflict *Maya-Esme Conflict Love Triangles The following characters were in a love triangle during their time at Degrassi: *Zig-Maya-Campbell Love Triangle *Zig-Maya-Harry Love Triangle *Zig-Tori-Maya Love Triangle *Tristan-Miles-Zoë Love Triangle *Miles-Maya-Zoë Love Triangle *Zig-Maya-Miles Love Triangle *Zoë-Zig-Maya Love Triangle *Esme-Miles-Tristan Love Triangle *Maya-Zig-Esme Love Triangle Attractions The following characters developed feelings for each other during their time at Degrassi: *Zig and Zoë (Mutual Attraction) *Zoë and Grace (Zoë to Grace) *Grace and Zig (Grace to Zig) Trivia *Their freshman year began in the second half of Season 11, and ended in Season 12. *Their sophomore year began in Season 13. *The first person introduced from this class was Tristan Milligan. *They have retconned in the season twelve finale. *They are the first class introduced consisting entirely of characters introduced after Season 10. *Tristan, Tiny and Jonah were the only main males in this class whose first line wasn't said to Maya. *Chronologically they were the Class of 2013 but due to the season 10, season 13 and season 1 Next Class Retcons their graduation aired in 2017, even though they are considered the Class of 2016. *Tori and Jonah were supposed to graduate with the Class of 2015, but Tori was held back in Grade 4 and Jonah was held back in his junior year placing them both with the Class of 2016. *They were the first set of freshman introduced since Season 8. * Esme Song and Goldi Nahir have been added to this class for season 1 of Next Class and are last introduced. * They were the first onscreen class to graduate in [[Degrassi: Next Class (Season 15)|''Degrassi: Next Class]]. * They have the largest number of students as of the original cast of DH. *Goldi is the only female in her class not to have had romantic feelings for Zig at one point. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Degrassi Season 11 *Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Damon, and Zig Novak enroll as freshmen at Degrassi. **Winston Chu also enrolled at this time but did not debut until Season 13. *Zig and Tori start school broken up from a previous relationship. *Maya develops a crush on Zig, and he returns her feelings. *Zig chooses Tori over Maya. *Maya and Tori bicker and fight over Zig, Tristan also adds inside comments. *Maya's sister goes to rehab. *Maya wants to join a band when the school band isn't challenging her. *Tori and Tristan welcome Maya back to the freshman band and laugh as she fails at the trumpet rather than kicking ass at the cello. *Zig, Maya, Tristan, and Tori all form a friendship with each other. Season 12 *Zig and Tori end their relationship in '''Got Your Money (2), but get back together in the same episode. *It is revealed Zig is poverty stricken and doesn't have much money, Damon is in a similar situation. *Damon dislikes Zig's friends, thinking they are stuck-up and rich. *Zig steals money but returns it after almost getting caught. *Zig dines & ditches with Tori without her knowing, then owes Marisol fifty dollars. *Maya feels self-conscious about her body and being younger than everyone else. *Maya and Cam Saunders begin a relationship. *Maya breaks up with Cam when she feels he is bored with her. *Maya beats Tori in a beauty pageant, something girls hardly do. *Zig cheats on Tori with Maya, thus ending their relationship in Tonight, Tonight. *Tori is back on bad terms with Maya. *Tristan suffers a minor heart attack after starving himself to impress Fab. *Zig and Maya join WhisperHug. *WhisperHug gets third place at the high school battle of the bands. *Maya and Tori become friends again after the suicide of Cam Saunders. *Zig struggles with the guilt of triggering Campbell's suicide. *Maya and Harry begin hooking up. *Maya and Zig are attracted to each other. *Zig is mad that Maya is acting out to cope with Cam. *Maya posts a video of her and Harry making out drunk at a party. *The youth orchestra second guesses Maya, even after an amazing performance, due to her Facerange video. *Maya almost performs oral sex on Harry. *Maya breaks down about Cam to her mother and Katie. *Zig and Maya agree to give each other time to heal from the chaotic year before possibly beginning a relationship. Season 13 *Miles and Zoë transfer to Degrassi. **Winston, Grace and Tiny are introduced. *Maya, Tristan, Winston, Miles, and Zoë take a summer trip to Paris. *Tori leaves Degrassi. *The Class of 2016 start 10th grade. *Maya and Zoë begin a rivalry. *Miles, Tristan, and Winston all room together in Paris. *Tristan pretends to date Maya in order to hide his sexuality from Winston and Miles. *Maya and Miles start to crush on one another. *Tristan and Miles join the basketball team together. *Zig became a drug dealer over the summer. *Zig sells Zoë sleeping pills for Drew. *Zoë cyber bullies Maya. *Zoë and Maya fight. *Miles and Maya begin a relationship. *Maya is sent to the Rubber Room with Zig and Grace. *Zoë loses her virginity to Drew. *Miles throws a party while his father is out of town. *Zoë is sexually assaulted by Luke and Neil at Miles's party. *Zig is kicked out of his home and moves in with Maya. *Tristan loses his virginity to Grant Yates. *Tristan breaks off his and Maya's friendship because Maya told Simpson about Tristan and Mr. Yates' sexual relationship. *Winston and Frankie begin a relationship. *Zoë wins her sexual assault case. *Tristan and Miles share a kiss, when Miles goes back in more. Miles is confused on what it means for him. Season 14 *Zoë becomes captain of the Power Cheer team. *Miles tells the press his Dad is homophobic. *Miles and Tristan briefly break up when Tristan finds out Miles told the press about their relationship. *Zig tries to go on a date with Zoë, but Zoë rejects him. *Zoë forces the power cheer to send nude pictures of themselves to boys at Degrassi for money. *Maya begins to have nightmares of Miles hurting himself. *Zoë kicks Frankie off the Power Cheer team after finding out she only sent one nude picture of herself. *Maya begins seeing a therapist because of her Miles nightmares. *Zoë begins getting blackmails from a person who knows about Degrassi Nudes. *Tristan finds out Miles has a pot addiction. *Frankie, Hunter and Tristan organize an intervention for Miles. *Zoë shuts down Degrassi Nudes after receiving blackmail messages. *Miles knocks the door off of Dallas' car while speeding with Maya in the car. *Maya attempts to lie about what happened in the accident to protect Miles. *Tristan and Miles break up when Tristan finds out Miles still has feelings for Maya. *Zoë has nude photos of her and the whole power cheer team sent to everyone at Degrassi. *Zig and Tiny compete for a number from Gloria, a Cheerleader from Newman High School. *Zoë makes a Facerange page and attempts to blame Frankie for Degrassi Nudes. *Winston is revealed to be the one blackmailing the Power Cheer team. *Miles sets fire to the school during the Power Cheer Competition. *Zoë comes clean to the police about her involvement in Degrassi Nudes. *Zig and Maya start a relationship, and Zig is forced to move out of the Matlin house. *Zig moves in with Vince and Tiny and gets involved in gang life again. *Vince shoots Tiny, and Zig gets Vince arrested. *Zoë develops an attraction to Grace and kisses her. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 *Goldi Nahir and Esme Song are added to the class. *Jonah is held back. *Maya starts a band with Grace and Jonah. *Miles, Tristan, and Goldi run against each other for student council president. *Miles initially wins student council presidency, though is disqualified due to overspending on his campaign. As a result, Tristan takes over instead. *Maya is called a bitch while performing at a bar. *Goldi asks Maya to perform at a protest. *Maya joins the Feminist Club. *Zoë searches for her father, along with Grace. *The Feminist Club shuts down the Gamer Club. *Maya is cyberbullied by Hunter. *Zig almost rapes Maya. *Miles starts doing drugs with Esme. *Miles sees his mother having sex with his father. *Hunter calls a swatting to Maya's house. *Zoë and Grace have sex. *Grace tells Zoë she's not gay, admitting she has feelings for Zig. *Zoë and Zig have sex in the woods, with Zoë secretly recording the whole thing. *Zig and Maya break up after Zig tells her he cheated on her. *Miles tells Tristan he is going to boarding school. *Jonah starts a relationship with Frankie. *Grace has cystic fibrosis. *Tristan has a brief relationship with Vijay, in hopes to get over Miles. *Tiny has feelings for Shay, but later starts a relationship with Lola. *Esme fakes a suicide attempt. Season 2 *Maya starts working with Degrassi alumnus, Peter Stone. *Tiny is suspended due to fighting with someone. *Zoë starts a relationship with Winston to cover up her sexuality. *Goldi participates in a racist stunt with the volleyball team. *Zig auditions for a stripper position. *Baaz makes fun of Grace, causing her to change her appearance. *Maya tries to get Vijay to take down his version of his song. *Tiny breaks up with Lola. *Zoë starts harming herself. *Zoë comes out to Winston. *Grace confesses her feelings for Zig, and kisses him, only to be rejected. *Grace faints due to drinking beer and the alcohol messing with her drugs. *Grace tells Maya about her cystic fibrosis. *Esme accuses Zoë and Winston's presentation of being racist. *Grace and Zig help Lola protest Tiny's suspension, believing that he was suspended simply because he is black. *Tristan organizes a Gala for the anniversary of the school. *Miles tells his mother that Hunter brought a gun to school. *Miles and Tristan get back together. *Maya, Tristan, Zig, Grace, Jonah, and Tiny were involved in a bus crash that was transporting fans to the volleyball game. Season 3 *Tristan is the one who is in a coma after the bus crash. **Grace had a broken arm, Jonah had a broken leg, Maya broke both of her wrists, Tiny was seen being wheeled away bloodied and in a neck brace. *Zig and Esme start a relationship. *Tiny begins a relationship with Shay. *Zoë and Grace become friends again. *Zoë becomes president in Tristan's absence. **Goldi is once again Vice President. *Grace and Jonah propose a play about the bus crash. *Miles posts very personal and triggering posts on Facerange. *Zoë and Goldi get into a minor crash. *Zoë comes out to the school. *Miles starts working on the play to keep his mind off everything. *Miles impregnated Lola, whom the latter got an abortion. *Maya sparks an interest in tragedy porn. *Tristan wakes up but is learning to walk and talk again. *Grace decides to get a lung transplant. *Saad and Maya begin a friendship over their mutual interest in death. *Goldi and Rasha argue what it means to be a true Muslim. *Zoë and Rasha begin a relationship. *Zoë's mother catches her and Rasha kissing. *While Maya is doing a photo shoot with Saad, Grace finds her, believing her to be dead. *Grace cuts ties with Maya. *Maya is diagnosed with depression. *Maya's sister, Katie, returns. *Zoë's mother is getting married, and she brings Rasha to the wedding, despite her mother's wishes. **This upsets Rasha, therefore ending their first relationship. *Esme reveals she found her mother dead after overdosing, and her father blames her for it. **She also reveals she's been in and out of therapy all her life. *Rasha comes out to Goldi. *Zoë is kicked out of her home and moves in with Grace. *Jonah ends his relationship with Frankie. *Tristan comes to Miles' play. *Maya overdoses on pills on the roof. *Esme and Zig find Maya after she overdosed. *Zig, Esme, Grace, Zoë, Miles, and Tristan wait in the hospital after Maya's suicide attempt. *Maya survives her suicide attempt. Season 4 * Jonah and Grace get together. * Jonah reveals he has a daughter, the result of a fling he had before he went straight edge. * Grace draws up a bucket list and tries to complete them. * Tristan returns to school. * Goldi and Winston begin a friendship. * Winston accidentally sends Goldi a dick pic. This briefly strains their friendship, though Winston clears it up by telling Goldi it was a part of a game between him and Miles. * Maya slowly recovers from her depression, and later gets an offer from Craig Manning to go on tour with him during the summer. * Zig and Esme begin a friendship with Frankie, which evolves into a more intimate relationship. * Goldi is the victim of a hate crime. * Zig breaks up with Esme due to her bad influence and mental instability. * Miles gets into a writing program at London's Writer's Academy. * Tiny and Shay continue their relationship, resulting in their first time during a camping trip. * Tristan and Miles break up because the former doesn't want the latter to be held back from completing his dreams, though attend their own version of prom. * Esme, Grace, Zig, Jonah, Maya, and Tiny (as well as Frankie, Lola, and Shay) go on a camping trip. * The prom goes on after a bomb threat (which is revealed to have been called in by Esme). Maya goes with Zig. Zoë and Rasha are named prom queens. * Esme accidentally breaks Zig's leg after pushing him into a ravine during an episode at prom. * Zoë learns her mother won't be coming to her graduation, though later learns that her friends are her real family. * Graduation occurs in the finale, with Zoë as valedictorian and Goldi as salutatorian. Esme, however, doesn't graduate because she skipped a month of school. Gallery Maya matlin.png Degrassi-tori-03.jpg Char Tristan.png Char Zig.png Degrassi-maya-season112-01.jpg Tumblr mk8regNDk71s4wycwo1 500.png Tumblr mefg4050hu1r4ni5fo1 500.gif 980uo.png Mistan.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg Uii.png 7yuii.png Triszig.png Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo5 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo2 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo6 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo4 400.jpg Tumblr moq48rZtKS1qca44uo3 400.jpg Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg ZT!.PNG MT2!.PNG MT!.PNG KissKiss!!.PNG Buds!!.PNG Tiny.png Maya-tiny.jpg Zigtiny.jpg Grace-Degrassi.jpg Degrassi-1333-Grace.png Degrassi-Grace-Maya-panorama.png Ziggracemaya.jpg Grace Maya.jpg Degrassi-ETS-Winston.png Miles, Zoe, and Winston - WHAT.gif Winston234234.jpg Milesreaction3.png Milesmayaa.jpg Miles-gallery-s13-25-03-2014.jpg Miles and zoe.png 250px-Zoexzig.png Degrassi-1338-Zoe.png Degrassi-13dpromo-Zoe-mad.png Thunderstruck-maya and zoe.png Zig and Damon.gif Grace_Cardinal_S14.png Zoe_Rivas_S14.png Miles_Hollingsworth_III_S14.png Maya_matlin_s14-2.png Zig_Novak_S14.png Tiny_King_S14.png Winston_Chu_S14-2.png Tristan_Milligan_S14.png Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png EsmeSS3.png Zoes3.png Zigs3.png Winstons3.png Tristans3.png Tinys3.png Mayas3.png Graces3.png Jonahs3.png MilesHS3D (5).jpg Normal DNCS1-001.jpg DNCS1-002.jpg 2DNC001~0.jpg DNCS1-Grace0001.png DNCS1-Miles0001.png DNCS1-Tristan0001.png DNCS1-Zig0001.png DNCS1-Zoe0001.png DNCS1-Esme0001.png DNCS1-Goldi0001.png DNCS1-Jonah0001.png DNCS1-Maya0001.png DNCS1-Tiny0001.png DNCS1-Winston0001.png Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Love Triangles Category:Alumni Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4